


wind chimes

by hoteldelfino



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoteldelfino/pseuds/hoteldelfino
Summary: in which tomoe reflects on all the times she could’ve realized her feelings for saaya, and the one time that she did.
Relationships: Udagawa Tomoe/Yamabuki Saaya
Kudos: 32





	wind chimes

**Author's Note:**

> childhood friends trope is so soft and i needed soft tomosaaya so this happened… hope you enjoy!

As kids, everything made sense. Tomoe thought that she’d grow up, become a famous drummer, and have everything she ever dreamed of. All the coolest clothes, a new set of drums, and… kids of her own? No, somehow that didn’t feel right. She decided she’d think about later. For now, she lived in the moment that allowed her to spend precious time with Saaya during recess at school.

“Hey, Tomoe…” Saaya said, in a voice no louder than a subtle whisper.

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever had a crush?”

Tomoe paused, earnestly thinking back on her 8 years of life. “Well… Not really, I mean… Boys are kinda gross, so.”

“I thought you might say that.”

“You did?”

Saaya giggled, covering her mouth gently with her sleeve, and just like that, their conversation drifted away into the breeze, mingling with the sound of wind chimes in the fresh spring air.

* * *

Tomoe tied her hair back tightly, determined to put on the best taiko performance she could for her first ever demonstration at the local shrine.

A voice called out to her, in between the sounds of townspeople bustling about. “Tomoe!”

“Ah, you came!” Tomoe waved, beaming from ear to ear.

Saaya’s delicate and airy laugh reminded Tomoe of a wind chime. Tomoe loved wind chimes, and they reminded her of Saaya in a way. Maybe since Saaya’s family bakery had wind chimes by the front, she had come to associate the two of them together. She didn’t know exactly when it started happening, but Saaya was on Tomoe’s mind a lot more than usual these days.

“Silly, it’s the biggest festival in town, and your first taiko performance, do you think I’d miss it?”

“Well, I guess you’ve got a point…” Tomoe’s words trailed off, as she soon noticed how intricate the design of Saaya’s yukata was. And how elegant she looked in the soft green fabric, and how the color complemented her blue eyes so well. And how stunning she was in comparison to the thousands of other people in the festival crowd that almost engulfed her.  _ “Why do I somehow want to protect her?”  _ Tomoe wondered to herself.

“Tomoe, is something wrong?”

“Ah, no, I probably just have stage fright or something,” Tomoe shook her unfamiliar thoughts and worries away, twirling her taiko stick in her hand out of habit. “I should probably get back to preparing, since the show’s about to begin.”   
  


“I’ll go find a good spot to watch then. Good luck out there!”

Saaya hugged her before running off into the crowd, and in that moment, Tomoe felt that she could do anything, as long as she had Saaya by her side.

* * *

“Are you looking at any colleges?” Tomoe asked Saaya, putting her outdoor shoes on to prepare for a walk back home with her, as per their usual routine.

“Well, my parents want me to get a business degree so I can take on the bakery someday, but…” Saaya’s words trailed off.

“That’s what  _ they  _ want, but you’re not sure if that’s what  _ you  _ want?”

“Exactly… You always understand me, Tomoe.”

The worried look Saaya’s face transformed into a subtle smile, and an overwhelming feeling rose in Tomoe’s chest. What that feeling was, Tomoe had no idea, but she knew two things for sure; one, that she’d been feeling it much more often around Saaya these days, and two, that she craved more of it. Desperately. And so she reached into the depths of her mind for anything at all that could bring about that intoxicating sound; Saaya’s precious laugh.

“Have you thought at all about what you’ll do after graduation?”

“Not really, but…” Tomoe placed her hands behind her neck in a relaxed pose, the way she always did as she fell into comfortable conversations with Saaya. “I wanna keep drumming, no matter what happens.”

“Heh, that answer is so like you.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean-”

The wind chime that Tomoe was searching for rang in her ears at last. That evening, the rapidly setting sun highlighted all the beauty in Saaya’s face in such a way that Tomoe took one look at her and was too flustered to continue their conversation.

Saaya, much to her own amusement, excused herself to take a shortcut back home to the bakery, leaving Tomoe alone and still in awe of Saaya’s effortless beauty, and even more enamored with Saaya’s mischievous side. For the rest of that day, Tomoe wondered how one girl could encapsulate all that was beautiful in the world.

* * *

“I can’t believe we just graduated, I mean…” Saaya sighed. “It feels like just yesterday we met, just over there at the playground at recess.”

  
“Yeah, it feels kinda sentimental.”

Saaya stared into the sidewalk as they went along on their usual route to walk home, feeling all kinds of emotions swirling in her chest at the bittersweetness of the moment. The girl she’d been in love with for years stood beside her, and Saaya finally realized how much she cherished being alone with Tomoe, and wanted her to return her feelings. Before long, Saaya would be off to college, and Tomoe might end up dating someone else, and Saaya had to admit that she couldn’t accept the thought.

“This will be the last time we’ll walk home together like this, I suppose.”

“I guess you’re right,” Tomoe answered, and another silence weighed in the air, before Saaya spoke up again.

“Will this be the last time I get to be alone with you like this?” Saaya asked, uncharacteristically letting some anxiety slip into her voice. Saaya knew how popular Tomoe was with all the girls in their school, and she genuinely worried that Tomoe might have a girlfriend soon, if she didn’t already.

“It doesn’t have to be, I mean, at the very least, we’ll still be friends, right?”

“Tomoe, I…” Saaya sighed deeply, stopping where they stood in front of Yamabuki Bakery. “I want you in my life… as more than a friend.”

With Saaya’s sudden confession, Tomoe’s usual relaxed expression turned into shock, then a strange calm came over her, despite the fact that her heart felt as if it would beat out of her chest the longer Tomoe stared into Saaya’s eyes, shyly looking up at her with an unbearably adorable red tint on her cheeks.

With Saaya’s words, Tomoe finally had to admit to herself that she couldn’t resist touching Saaya’s face. Her skin felt just as soft as Tomoe always thought it would, and before she realized what she was doing, Tomoe had closed the distance between them, and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Saaya clutched the sides of her skirt, and Tomoe wrapped her arms around her, as if it were the most natural thing in the world for her to do, and after a few more moments of kissing Saaya, Tomoe pulled away.

“I’ve… wanted to do that for a long time, I think.”

“You think?” Saaya couldn’t help but burst into laughter. Tomoe’s awkwardness after she realized what she had done sent Saaya into a fit, and she couldn’t get over how someone could be so attractive and clueless at the same time.

“Hey, if you keep laughing at my expense, I’ll get mad.”

“And do what, huh?” Saaya’s eyes glinted mischievously, and Tomoe thought her heart might stop.

“You really can’t be giving me looks like that, Saaya… Do you know how much of a mess you make me feel inside?”

In lieu of a response, Saaya grabbed Tomoe’s hand and practically dragged her up the stairs of the bakery, and Tomoe matched Saaya’s hurried pace the best she could.

“What if I said I’ve wanted you for a long time too?”

“Then… I suppose that would make me the luckiest girl on earth.”   


Saaya, not expecting such an earnest response from Tomoe, couldn’t help more heat from rising to her face.

“You’re so adorable when I’m the one who gets to make you flustered,” Tomoe whispered in Saaya’s ear, before tilting her chin and stealing another kiss.

With the sound of wind chimes harmonizing outside of Saaya’s bedroom window as they lied together, all the pieces fell into place in Tomoe’s mind, as if they were waiting for years for Tomoe to put them together. After all that Tomoe had been through together with Saaya, she realized her feelings at last.

_ “So this is what true love must feel like.” _

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a lot like tomoe when i like a girl so it was easier for me to write her pov, but i hope i showed saaya's pov enough too, they're just so adorable together... also, song playing in the bg while i wrote this was 1950 by king princess, if that’s of any importance to anyone. kudos/comments always appreciated!


End file.
